


am i allowed?

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: It seemed as if he was doomed to love someone who would never love him back.Because John looked at Veronica with the amount of love, he knew, he looked at the other man with. He would hold her face as if it were the most precious thing in the world and kiss her like it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Regardless of how long that was.





	am i allowed?

The thing about loving John, Roger realised the day he turned twenty-eight, was that there was little he could do to stop himself from falling deeper in love with the man with every passing day. 

He knew that was dangerous, very dangerous. Regardless he couldn’t stop himself. Roger couldn’t will his eyes to look away when John danced around the stage. Or his heart to stop beating frantically every time the younger man smiled at the blonde. Couldn’t even stop the blood from rushing south every time the bassist bent over, regardless of how hard he tried. 

It seemed as if he was doomed to love someone who would never love him back. 

Because John looked at Veronica with the amount of love, he knew, he looked at the other man with. He would hold her face as if it were the most precious thing in the world and kiss her like it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Regardless of how long that was.

It was that which landed Roger at the hotel bar he was currently sitting at, nursing his— god, he didn’t even know how many drinks he had had. All he knew was that the world was spinning, that he could barely hold his head up, and that the bartender handed him something that tasted suspiciously like juice rather than a margarita. 

He was about to tell off the bartender when a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him and making him turn around. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room. When they did, he realised John was looking at with him worried eyes and leaned down to take the drink out of his hand. 

“Roger, we have to be at the venue in about two hours, what are you thinking?” 

Roger didn’t dignify that question with an answer and instead called for the bartender again. Now John truly grabbed Roger’s arm and made the blonde look at him, “Roger, you are not having a single drop of alcohol from this moment until we get on stage.” 

“Get Crys to play,” Roger snarled, “I don’t wanna.” 

“_Roger.” _

Deaky’s tone left no room for arguing in Roger’s part. He had no other option but follow him out of the hotel bar and up into his room. The other boy slung Roger’s arm around his shoulder, supporting all of his weight as they walked up to the room, then opened the door. 

He sat Roger down on the bed and was about to go to the bathroom, presumably to get a cup of water, when Roger grabbed his arm. “Deaks, Deaks, Deaky.” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I tell you somethin’?” Roger said, conspiratorily, “Can I?” 

Deaky nodded, not expecting anything more severe than a simple ‘_I saw a pretty bird today’, _but Roger had something completely different in mind. He pulled John as close as he could get him in his inebriated state. 

Then he pressed his lips to John’s. 

The younger man could do nothing but stare at Roger with eyes as large as saucers while Roger giggled, “I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anybody. Please leave Veronica and be mine.” 

One second Deaky was staring into his eyes, the next he was walking away from Roger as fast as possible. He slammed the door on his way out, shattering Roger’s heart at the sound of wood hitting wood. 


End file.
